Embrace, Kiss, Confess
by Keemie
Summary: She thinks he was only playing her. Well she might want to think again. A little sequel of Homework, Blow, Strawberry.


**Embrace, Sleep, Confess**

By: sakurapetal 14

* * *

A week has now pass since the kiss. Sakuno can not take her mind out of it. The kiss bothers her so much that causes her to be absent minded most of the time and results accidents because of her clumsiness. Ryoma had not yet mentions anything concerning the kiss that may she say, he initiated. He did act normal the day after, as if it didn't happen. It was making her paranoid by just thinking about it. If Ryoma is just playing her, it will break her heart.

Sakuno sigh for the uptime of the day. The bell for lunch has just gone. She takes a peek at Ryoma who was sitting at the back of the class. Already out of his seat walking outside. Probably he was going to the rooftop again, she mentally says to herself. Sakuno decides to follow him; she has to give him his lunch anyways and maybe ask him about the kiss. Now that she thinks about it, she was always making him lunch since they were in middle school. She must really like, no probably love this arrogant boy to be able to put up with him. He didn't even mention anything about what he thinks about it or even give a small thanks for her efforts. That boy was really impossible.

She stops just before opening the door that leads to the rooftop where she knows her prince is on the other side, probably sleeping already. She takes a deep breath and opens the door. Sakuno scans the place to see where Ryoma is. Surprisingly he is fast asleep, sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Her eyes soften at the sight of this. Maybe after all she can't ask him about his action that day. She walks toward him and bend down to place the lunch at the ground, maybe he'll eat it later after he wakes up, she says to herself. As she was about to stand, a hand shots up and pulls her by her wrist to keep her from rising. Looking at her wrist, Ryoma's has envelopes it with his own. He cracks an eye and looks at her.

"Where are you going?" He asks. Sakuno was speechless while looking at his hand clamp on her wrist.

"Umm, to the classroom." She finally says. Ryoma looks at her for a moment which always causes her to blush.

Suddenly Ryoma maneuvered her to sit in front of him, between his lean legs and her back against his chest. Sakuno is again, for the countless time speechless. Ryoma wraps his arms around her and snuggles at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"Ryo-Ryoma-kun, le-let me go pl-please." Sakuno pleads and mentally calming her racing heart.

"Yadda." Ryoma simply says tightening his hold of Sakuno.

"Bu-but I have t-to go! Tomo-chan is waiting for me." She protest, trying to break from his hold, but he wouldn't bulge. Her blush just intensifies.

"Are you sick?" He mumbles.

"N-no." She says. Ryoma thought that maybe it's just from her blush. He smirks secretly against her neck.

"Just stay here." He says, starting to get sleepy. Sakuno already gave up trying to get out of his embrace, unfortunately her efforts are futile. Her heart however wouldn't stop to race. Ryoma snuggle and hold her tighter to him.

"_I guess I just have to wait until he falls asleep."_ Sakuno says in her mind.

At the time Ryoma wakes up, Sakuno was already gone and school was done. Luckily there was no tennis practice this afternoon. He skips most of his afternoon classes, Ryoama thinks to himself. Well he can catch up, most of them are easy. Talk about being arrogant. He decides to go back to his class and get his things. When he opens the door he notices that Sakuno is inside. Surprise, surprise, her head bowed resting on arms, she's now the one sleeping. Ryoma holds the amusement in his eyes. He walks towards her while taking of his jacket and putting it on her. He then sits on the chair in front of her desk. He is again staring at her.

Sakuno stirs and slowly opens her eyes to see Ryoma is again in front of her. Ryoma smirks mentally. She looks cute after waking up, he muses. He stands up from his seat and walks to her side. Sakuno looks up at him. He bends down, angling his face to hers, looking straight to her sleepy eyes. Sakuno didn't get the time to think for her mind was still not functioning properly from waking up. Ryoma captures her lips with his. As always Sakuno was surprise, but it didn't take her long to respond to his kiss. Sensing that she's responding, Ryoma deepen the kiss, cupping her jaw and angling her face so that he can get better access to her lips. Sakuno's head is spinning, when he deepen the kiss. She unconsciously fists her hand on his shirt. They part away. Ryoma looks at her flushes face. Sakuno takes deep breaths and looking at his eyes. He chuckles, her blush was non-stop.

Ryoam encourages her to stand by putting one of his arms around her waist and hoisting her up her feet. Sakuno couldn't stand properly because of the kiss that causes her knees to buckle beneath her. Sensing this, Ryoma lets her lean against him, her head resting on his chest. He wraps his arms around her again. Sakuno can't take keep thinking if Ryoma won't talk to her again after this. She doesn't know what to conclude from his actions.

"I'm not playing you." Ryoma says, making Sakuno look up to him. It's as if he read her thoughts earlier.

"H-how did you-" He cuts her oof.

"Don't think of ridiculous things." Ryoma injected. "Do you think that I would just do this to anyone?" She just looks up at him. He sighs and states "You're really slow you that?" Ryoma pauses. "I like you, Ryuzaki." He bluntly says while looking at her the whole time.

Sakuno was having trouble breathing after hearing those words. And again she can't think properly. It's as if her mind always shuts down whenever he's close or says things out of the blue.

"It's up to you to if you'll believe me or not." Ryoma adds still looking at her and not letting her go.

"I-I do believe you." She says softly. He smirks and it makes her insides do summersaults.

"Good, because doesn't matter if you do. I'll still like kissing you." Sakuno blushes thirty shades of scarlet, if that's possible. Still in his embrace she looks up at him again and kisses him. Ryoma was surprise by this but recovers quickly. It's supposed to be a chaste kiss but Ryoma didn't let her lips go.

"Mmnnpphhfff!"

He smirks and chuckles against the kiss. Sakuno moans softly making Ryoma further depends the kiss.

* * *

Thanks for reading. It's just a little sequel of Homework, Blow, Strawberry.

I am deeply sorry in advance for the grammatical errors.

sincerely,

sakurapetal14


End file.
